


Be My Strength

by Novkat21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Feral Derek Hale, Fluff, Getting Together, Horny Derek Hale, Kissing, Law Enforcement, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Naked Derek Hale, POV Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Scenting, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: “I just read about mates. Not much, but enough. Are they really that powerful?”Deaton hummed and walked over to peer down at the book. “They can be. But it really depends on how well they know each other and their bond. Alphas become far stronger with one and that's why many have their mates go into hiding when a threat is nearby. If they lose their mate, they could lose their minds and become feral.”Stiles swallowed nervously. “Lose as in…?”Deaton glanced up at him with a raised brow. “They die. Or are rejected.” Stiles felt his heart drop into his stomach and all the blood drain from his face.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for stopping by!
> 
> First off, I'd like to thank the amazing [allourheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes) for being so willing to help and being a great beta!
> 
> Second, this is a two part fic and the second part will be uploaded before Saturday or early Saturday morning. 
> 
> And lastly, all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if I missed a tag, too!
> 
> Enjoy!

Ever since Gerard had been taken care of, Derek had learned from his mistakes and genuinely tried to be a better alpha. Erica and Boyd had stopped talking about running away to find a new pack and Isaac had officially moved into the loft. Derek had kicked Peter out of his home and out of his pack, threatening him if he tried to return. 

Scott had even joined his pack after he and Derek had made peace with one another, bringing Chris and Allison with him. Chris still seemed wary of Derek, but agreed to work alongside the pack and protect them and their family members. 

Stiles had Derek and Scott help him tell his father about the supernatural after deciding that it'd be more dangerous without him knowing about it at all. His father didn't believe a word at first, then the two werewolves had shifted and he'd nearly had a heart attack right there in the kitchen. Scott's mom was already in the know, so she was there to help calm the sheriff down.

Eventually, Stiles had bothered Deaton enough to work with him on his spark, wanting to be more useful to the pack. Scott had tried to convince him he was useful, but he didn't really believe it. He was the only human without any real talent, after all. So he'd been going to the vet's office nearly every day after school and didn't put up much fuss with whatever Deaton had him work on. It was usually something different every day, ranging from reading a spellbook to trying to make objects levitate. He was still struggling with the last one.

Derek had been there for him every step of the way. He'd visit him during his afternoon studies while still having him do research on the newest big bad. He'd become a lot more patient with Stiles, which both surprised and touched Stiles. It just proved how hard the alpha was trying. Especially when he sat down with him and let Stiles explain for hours about a new spell or trick he'd learned.

It didn't help one bit that Stiles had a crush on Derek. He wasn't sure quite sure when it started. Although he had a few ideas, when he really thought back on it, it seemed that he always had a soft spot for the alpha. Even after the way he had treated him when they were trying to help Scott learn more about being a werewolf.

Derek had become a better friend than Scott, who was still head over heels in love with Allison. Which is another reason Stiles decided to start taking up lessons from Deaton—fill in his lonely afternoons and evenings.

It was back in Deaton's office late one night after school that Stiles looked up from his studies to find Derek standing in the doorway.

“Hey, what's up?” Stiles greeted as he closed the book in front of him, remembering to put the bookmark in place this time.

“I was just checking up on you,” Derek replied. “Scott said you missed lacrosse practice.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I told him I quit the team to study more. I probably caught him in one of his Allison daydreaming moments.”

Derek chuckled, then glanced at the book on the table. “What are you studying today?”

“Uh, werewolf history, actually. Deaton said that since I'll be helping out a bunch of werewolves I should know as much about them as I can.”

“I'm surprised you didn't study that first.”

“I wanted to know more about the spark! That's the whole reason I asked Deaton for help.”

Derek nodded, moving slowly around the table. “And what have you learned about it?”

“It's all based on faith and belief,” Stiles sighed, leaning back in his chair. “Do you know how hard it is to believe in something? Especially when you can't even see it?”

Derek hummed thoughtfully. “But you can feel it, can't you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I remember Deaton telling my mother that sometimes he could feel things, sometimes not. He never described it more than just that and I always assumed he was talking about his magic.”

“Oh. I mean, I feel a warm tingling in my body when I use it. Does that count?”

Derek stopped beside Stiles and folded his arms over his chest, leaning back against the table. “It's a feeling, isn't it?”

“Yeah. But it's still hard. I have to think about it while you all can just use your abilities whenever you want.”

Derek looked at him, expression softening. “It'll take time, Stiles. Do you know how long it took me to learn how to shift into my beta form?” Stiles shook his head. “Four years. I should've been able to when I turned thirteen, but I couldn't. I thought something was wrong with me. But my mother told me it just takes time for some and to be patient. When I finally did it… It was the greatest feeling in the world.”

“Even better than becoming an alpha?”

Derek's lips lifted up into a small smile. “Yeah. I had family to help me then.”

Stiles stood and placed a comforting hand on Derek's arm. “The pack is your new family. And you're a damn good alpha. Don't ever doubt yourself.”

Derek's smile grew. “I don't think you need to worry about having faith, Stiles. You've got plenty enough for me.”

Stiles smiled back. “I know a good guy when I see one.”

“You didn't think I was a good guy when we first met.”

“That was under different circumstances!”

Derek laughed and shook his head, then looked at Stiles fondly. “You'll be a great emissary, Stiles.”

“I'm trying.” Stiles glanced back down at the book, tracing over the intricate design on the surface. He looked back up when Derek brushed the back of his fingers across his cheek, Derek's gaze flickering to his lips. Stiles wet them unconsciously, nervously. “Derek?”

The alpha leaned in and softly pressed his lips against Stiles’. Stiles stood frozen for a moment, neither one of them moving, before he abruptly jerked back. He stumbled against the chair and flailed, attempting to keep his balance. Derek grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him upright, alarm crossing his features.

“You okay?” he asked.

Stiles nodded, avoiding Derek's gaze. “Yeah, yeah, I'm good.” He felt Derek let go of him and slowly exhaled.

“Sorry about the, uh...I just thought…” Derek let out a breath and shifted slightly. “Have you read anything on mates yet?”

Stiles looked at him sharply. “That's a thing?”

Instead of answering, Derek turned to the book on the table and flipped through it for a moment. He stopped a little bit past Stiles’ bookmark and pointed at some words in large letters -  _ A Werewolf Mate _ . Stiles stepped closer and skimmed through the first paragraph, then glanced at the alpha beside him.

“This doesn't tell me much. Are they important?” He turned to Derek when the alpha didn't say anything for a moment. His brow was pulled down as he stared down at the text.

“They're not just lovers. They're far more than that. They can be each other's anchors, can strengthen each other and...and they're for life.”

Stiles looked down at the words again thoughtfully. Then he snapped his head up and looked at Derek with wide eyes. “Are you saying…?”

Derek's eyes closed and he jerked his head once. “I didn't know how to tell you.”

“So you thought kissing me first and then dumping that on me would be better?”

“No, Stiles, I—”

Stiles shook his head and stepped back. “I can't be, Derek. I'm not—”

Derek's expression completely closed off as he straightened, eyes on the floor. “It's fine, Stiles. You don't have to explain. I shouldn't have said anything. Sorry to interrupt your studying.”

“Wait, Derek.” Stiles reached out for him, but the alpha was already across the room. He paused in the doorway, head turning to look back, but then he disappeared down the hall. Stiles stood there for a long moment before he slumped onto the chair, head in hands.

“Stiles, how is everything?” Deaton inquired as he walked in a few minutes later.

“I need a break,” Stiles muttered, staring down at the open book. “Can I come back tomorrow?”

“That's fine. Do you have any questions?”

Stiles got to his feet, pulling his backpack over his shoulder. He gave the text one last long look before turning to the veterinarian. “I just read about mates. Not much, but enough. Are they really that powerful?”

Deaton hummed and walked over to peer down at the book. “They can be. But it really depends on how well they know each other and their bond. Alphas become far stronger with one and that's why many have their mates go into hiding when a threat is nearby. If they lose their mate, they could lose their minds and become feral.”

Stiles swallowed nervously. “Lose as in…?”

Deaton glanced up at him with a raised brow. “They die. Or are rejected.” Stiles felt his heart drop into his stomach and all the blood drain from his face. “Did something happen?”

“I have to go.” Stiles ran out of the building and clambered into the jeep, tossing his bag in the passenger seat. He pulled out his cell phone and skimmed through his contacts, putting the device up to his ear a second later.

“ _ Hey, where have you been? You missed practice, _ ” Scott muttered in greeting.

“Yeah, because I quit the team,” Stiles replied, exasperated. “But that's not why I'm calling. Have you heard from Derek in, like, the past hour?”

“ _ No. Should I have? _ ”

“I don't know! Look, meet me at the loft in twenty minutes.”

“ _ Is everything okay? _ ”

“Just meet me there!” Without waiting for a response, he ended the call and peeled out of the parking lot. He broke several speeding laws, but fortunately, no cops were nearby. He pulled into the loft's parking lot just barely twenty minutes later and rushed up the stairs, banging on the door until it slid open.

Isaac stood on the other side, looking at him in confusion. “Stiles? Why are you here?”

“Is Derek here?” Stiles asked, pushing his way inside and glancing around the spacious room.

“No. He went out for a run. Did something happen?” Stiles looked at him sharply. “You reek of anxiety.”

“We need to find Derek.”

“Why?”

Scott stumbled into the loft at that moment, slightly out of breath, Allison hurrying in after him. “We're here.”

Stiles nodded then withdrew his phone from his pants pocket and dialed Derek's number. He cursed loudly when it went straight to voicemail and looked at the others. “I messed up big time, guys.”

“What do you mean?” Allison asked.

“And why are you worried about Derek?” Isaac questioned.

“Do any of you know about mates?”

Scott and Allison glanced at each other as a blush rose up their cheeks.

“Derek's explained it to us, yeah,” Scott said.

“Is that like soulmates?” Isaac inquired, looking thoroughly confused.

“Kind of. There's like a force that makes them stronger.” Isaac seemed even more puzzled so Stiles just waved his hand dismissively. “It’s complicated.”

“What does it have to do you with you messing up?” Scott prospected.

“Well, Derek kind of told me I'm his mate, without actually saying it.”

“I knew it!” Allison shrieked. “Yes, he's changed, for the better. But he's always treated you differently. A good different.”

“Oh. Cool. Good to know.” Stiles nodded then rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding their gazes. “I  _ might  _ have rejected him…”

“You  _ what _ ?!” Scott yelled. “Dude, do you know what that can do to us? To werewolves?”

“Yes, I know. I found out after the fact. Look, just… We need to find him. Will you help me?”

“Of course, Stiles,” Allison said softly as she walked over and gripped his hand comfortingly. “Where was the last place you saw him?”

Stiles gave her a grateful look. “Deaton's office. He came by when I was studying. I tried to call him just after you guys arrived and it went straight to his voicemail. He never has his phone off.”

“Maybe he's talking to someone on the other end?” Isaac suggested.

Stiles shook his head. “No. He always answers my calls.” He suddenly felt nauseous as guilt twisted in his gut and pushed a hand through his hair.

“Okay, so if he's not here, then maybe he's out in the preserve. That's one of his favorite places!” Scott told them.

“Or his old house,” Allison added.

Stiles startled when his phone abruptly started ringing and quickly answered it, putting it up to his ear without checking the caller ID. “Derek?!”

“ _ No, son, _ ” his father's voice came through, sounding frustrated and concerned. “ _ It's me. _ ”

“Dad? Why are you calling?”

“ _ I just got a call from one of my deputies saying they're bringing in a crazy man. He happens to look just like Derek. _ ”

“Crazy…?” A sinking feeling settled in his gut as realization hit him. “Oh shit. Dad, you need to be careful! He's gone feral!”

“ _ What the hell does that mean? _ ”

Stiles turned toward the large window on the far end of the loft, ignoring the looks he was getting from his friends. “It means he has no anchor. No anchor means no control. No control means—”

“ _ So he's basically a rabid dog. _ ”

“Yeah, sure, let's go with that. But, seriously, you have to keep him locked up. He's not safe. I'll be down in a bit to pick him up.”

“ _ Stiles. _ ” His father's tone had him halting. “ _ He attacked two of my men. He's not getting out easy. _ ” Stiles cursed then sunk to the floor as his breathing became uneven. He gripped his hair with a shaky hand as his vision blurred. “ _ Stiles! Listen to me! _ ” Stiles took a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling Scott pull him against his side. “ _ He's going to see a judge later this week. He'll have a public attorney in his side. _ ”

“Dad. He's  _ feral _ . He won't understand what's going on!”

“ _ Stiles, I'm sorry, but he's still a citizen and I have to follow the law. Look, just—What the hell?! Poulson! No, don't— aw, hell. I got to go, son. I'll call you later. _ ”

The line went dead a second later and Stiles’ heart slammed against his ribcage. His phone clattered to the floor as he shot to his feet. 

“We have to go to the station,” he stated.

“Why?” Allison inquired, looking at all three boys.

“Something's wrong,” Scott told her as they all followed Stiles out of the loft.

“No, it's Derek. I'm pretty sure he's feral now. We have to go and see if we can calm him down,” Stiles explained, climbing behind the wheel of the jeep as the others hurried in.

“Stiles, the only one that can calm a feral werewolf is their mate.”

“Why else would I be going?!”

“But it's too dangerous! You didn't hear everything going on in the background! He may be beyond saving.”

Stiles shook his head vehemently. “No. I don't believe that.” He backed the jeep up and sped toward the sheriff's station.

They arrived in record time, all rushing out of the vehicle and into the station. Stiles pushed past them when they halted and slid to a hard stop.

The front office was a disaster—papers were strewn about, chairs knocked over, broken glass covering the floors. But that's not what worried Stiles the most. It was the claw marks spotted on nearly every surface, even a few officers that were scattered around the room, a few blood splatters dotting the floor and walls. 

Harsh growling sounded from the back, near the sheriff's office, and Stiles' heart leapt into his throat. He cautiously made his way over, attempting to keep his breathing at a normal pace. The glass windows looking into his father's office were all broken, the blinds bent and some even snapped off. From what he could see, the desk was flipped over, papers littering the carpet.

The growling grew louder even before he stepped through the threshold. He paused once inside and stared at Derek who was hunkered down in the corner of the room. Bright red eyes met his and he seemed to shrink in on himself, somehow seeming to appear larger in the small area as he snapped at Stiles. 

“Derek, it's me, Stiles,” Stiles muttered softly, inching his way further inside.

“Stiles, don't!” Spinning toward the other direction, he found his father on the ground, one leg stuck underneath the overthrown desk.

“Dad!” Stiles started to rush forward when a loud snarl sounded and he paused, glancing back at Derek. The alpha had changed positions, now looking as though he was ready to pounce. Swallowing nervously, he slowed his movements and knelt down beside his father.

“Okay, um, have you tried lifting it?” Stiles asked, trying to figure out how to move the desk.

“You don't think I've tried?” his father snapped. “Every time I moved, even an inch, Derek would snarl at me.”

Stiles looked over at the alpha once more and met his glare. The growling hadn't abated in the least, lips still pulled back over his fangs. His beta shift had melted away, but now he just looked purely murderous.

“Scott! Isaac!” Stiles shouted, keeping his eyes on Derek. “Get in here! Slowly!” The two werewolves ignored him and rushed in, Allison right on their heels. Derek's head snapped to the doorway and he dug his claws into the floor, the growling deepening and sounding far more threatening than before. “I need you guys to lift the desk off my dad. Allison, call your dad and see if he can find a judge that specializes in the supernatural. At this rate, they're gonna want to see him sooner than the end of the week.”

Allison nodded and went back out toward the front while Isaac and Scott inched their way inside the room. Derek watched them the entire time, not moving from his spot. But when they were in front of Stiles, who was helping his father sit up, a deafening roar came from him. Stiles looked over right as Derek slammed into Scott, knocking them both to the floor beside Stiles.

“Derek, no!” Stiles shouted, grabbing onto the alpha's bicep and tugging as hard as he could. Derek paused in his attempt to rip Scott's throat out and peered over at Stiles. “We don't hurt our packmates! Let him go!”

Derek growled in warning and then, after a few long, tense minutes, moved off the young beta and crouched beside Stiles, huffing. Stiles dropped his hold on Derek's arm and sighed in relief.

“Move the desk now that he's got that out of his system.”

“You think that's the only time that's going to happen?” Scott asked incredulously. “He's lost his mind, Stiles! He's not like a toddler throwing a tantrum!”

“Scott! Just move the damn desk!” Isaac helped Scott to his feet and together, they lifted the desk up. Stiles shot forward and pulled his father away, just in case the two boys dropped the heavy piece of furniture. “Is it broken?”

“I wouldn't doubt it,” his father grunted, wincing.

Stiles slid one arm around his father, putting his father's arm over his shoulder and helped him to his feet. “We've got to get you to the hospital.”

“There's already a few ambulances outside,” Allison said as she made her way over to them. “My dad's on his way. He was too freaked out to stay at home”

Stiles cursed. “Scott, help my dad. I need to figure out what to do with Derek.” Scott and Isaac set the desk upright before Scott crossed the room. Derek abruptly surged upright, standing directly behind Stiles and snarled at Scott, causing him to stumble and fall over. “Seriously?!”

“I got him, Stiles,” Jordan told him, appearing out of nowhere and grabbing ahold of the sheriff. “Go help your friends.”

“Thanks, Parrish,” his father said, leaning heavily on his deputy and nodding at his son.

Stiles turned around and cautiously wrapped his fingers around Derek's wrist. Red eyes glared down at him and he gnarred. Stiles stared right back, knowing he was challenging the other man, the alpha, but refusing to back down. Derek grunted a moment later and moved to stand beside Stiles, watching Scott and Isaac leave the room reproachfully.

“That's good, Derek,” Stiles muttered to the alpha as he let go of his wrist. “Thank you.” He held in a smile when Derek's chest puffed out slightly at the praise, still eyeing the empty doorway. “Now we just have to get you out of here.”

“I can't let you do that.” Stiles glanced over to see Jordan walking in, staring at Derek nervously. “I know he's not in his right mind, but the sheriff wants us to follow protocol.”

“But—”

“I'm sorry, Stiles. He attacked five of our men, two of which are in near critical condition. It wouldn't be good for anyone if we let him go now. People would question the department, your father, and it just wouldn't end well.”

Stiles looked at Derek, who was glaring outright at the deputy, and bit his lip. “Fine. But I'm staying with him. He's only calm around me and listens to me.”

Jordan looked as though he were about to protest, but just sighed heavily and nodded once. “Can't argue with that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Thanks so much for your patience! This chapter is a bit longer than the last one, but definitely worth it. All the fluff is here!
> 
> I wasn't able to have a beta reader for this chapter so I apologize for any mistakes or errors. It was super late at night when I edited this!
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles slumped down onto the bench, scrubbing his hands over his face as he sighed.

Chris Argent had miraculously found a judge—a friend, he'd said—who had been able to on Derek's case the next day. Some of the police officers who had fallen victim to Derek's attack had tried to charge him for assault. It would have worked, if Derek hadn't been feral. Because of this, the judge was able to grant Derek amnesty since he couldn't acknowledge that the officers were truly policemen. They all agreed that when Derek was in his right mind again, he'd pay the two-thousand dollar fine and let him go with a warning.

The entire time in that small courtroom, Derek had been on edge, red eyes glaring at anyone who looked his way. A low menacing rumble had started up the second they'd entered the room, not quieting in the slightest, even when Stiles had sat beside him and gripped his arm firmly. Fortunately, he hadn't had to hold the werewolf back from attacking or snapping at anyone, so he counted that as a win.

Now, Derek stood in front of Stiles, scowling as he glanced around, growling at any sudden movements or anyone seemingly approaching them.

“Derek,” Stiles mumbled, peering up at him. The alpha looked at him and stopped his growling instantly. “You did great today. I'm really proud of you.” Derek's nostrils flared for a second before he huffed and relaxed his shoulders slightly. “But I am exhausted. Can we go home?” Derek just stared down at him, obviously not fully comprehending what Stiles had just said.

“Good job in there, Stiles,” Jordan stated as he walked over. 

Stiles stood and rested his hand on Derek's arm the second the were tensed up. “I didn't really do much.”

“You kept Hale calm. I'm sure everyone appreciated it.”

“Oh, thanks. How's my dad doing?”

“Good. They put a cast on and sent him home. He's been waiting for you since this morning.”

“Well, that's where we're headed. Thanks for all the help, Parrish.” He waved goodbye and guided Derek out to the jeep. He opened the passenger door and urged the alpha inside, hurrying to the driver's side when Derek looked like he was about to rip the door off.

Derek grunted as Stiles started the car. “I know, it's loud. You and I have been trying to fix it for months now. I think you're almost to the point of convincing me to trade it in for something new, but I'm not doing that. She's still got some life in her.” He patted the dash softly then drove them back to his house. The entire time, he could practically feel the unease permeated off of Derek.

Once they were parked in the driveway and the car was shut off, the tension melted right out of Derek. Stiles got out and opened Derek's door, then led him inside the house.

“Stiles?” his dad hollered from the front room as he shut the front door.

“Yeah, dad, we're home,” he called back, wandering down the hall.

“‘We'?” the older Stilinski shifted in the recliner and glanced over at Stiles with his brow down in confusion. A second later, Derek appeared at Stiles' side, head tilted back as he sniffed the air. His father's face fell into a deep frown. “Oh. Didn't know you'd be bringing him home.”

“He's still not… really there in the head yet,” Stiles told him as he looked at his companion. “But the judge granted him amnesty and he only has to pay the fine. We all know how rich Derek is so that shouldn't be a problem.”

“Stiles, you can't just assume that.”

Stiles turned back to his father with a flail of his arms. “Yeah, I can! Derek's mentioned it before. Besides, I was his voice of reason since he obviously couldn't speak for himself.”

His father heaved a heavy sigh and sat back against the cushioned seat. “I hope you know what you're doing, son.”

“I rarely ever do,” Stiles replied before herding Derek upstairs. They stopped in the hallway and stared at each other as Stiles looked him over, noting all the grime and blood, and grimaced. “You need a bath, dude.”

Derek blinked at him and he rolled his eyes. He grabbed Derek's arm and led him to the hallway bathroom. He walked past the werewolf once they reached it and turned the faucet for the tub on, testing it until the water was warm. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Derek standing in the same spot and watching him curiously, nostrils twitching.

“It's just water, it won't hurt. Come here.” He gestured Derek over and, after a second, the alpha walked over and peered down at the running water. Stiles held his own hand under the faucet while looking at Derek, then guided his hand under the water. 

While Derek was distracted, he pulled the alpha's shirt off, somehow getting the man to move just the right way so it wasn't too awkward. Then he took his shoes off and pulled his dirt-covered jeans down, tossing them aside.

“Okay, dude, now the really uncomfortable part.” Derek lifted his gaze when Stiles lightly touched his briefs. He pulled his lips over his teeth and growled in warning. Stiles stopped immediately and let go, then glared at Derek. “Then you do it!” Derek glanced down at his underwear then blinked at Stiles. “That's what I thought. I'll just make it so quick you won't even notice.”

Stiles grabbed the edges of the gray briefs and yanked them down. Of course, he could never be graceful with anything, so he stumbled right into Derek who then fell into the tub. Stiles caught himself on the edge and watched Derek splutter and shake his head, water flying everywhere. 

Stiles chuckled and grabbed a washcloth from under the sink, dipping it under the water. Once it was thoroughly soaked, he started wiping all the dirt and dried blood off Derek's body. Derek sat tensely at first, but once he realized what Stiles was doing, he relaxed. His position—sitting in the middle of it, legs bent and squished up against the wall and the side of the tub—did not look comfortable in the slightest. But his eyes were drooping as Stiles gently scrubbed every inch of his skin as the water pooled around him.

Stiles inhaled deeply then peeked down between Derek's legs, sighing when he saw no dirt or blood down there. He then grabbed the bottle of shampoo and poured some into one hand.

He rubbed it into Derek's dark hair, lightly massaging his scalp. A pleased rumble sounded deep in Derek's chest and he started to lean back further into Stiles’ touch. Stiles let out a soft laugh and washed his hair a little longer before he grasped the shower head. He pulled the spout diverter up so the water came rushing out of the shower head then moved it over Derek’s hair, the shampoo instantly running down the alpha’s back.

Once Stiles finished with his work, he shut the water off and grabbed a towel from the hall closet. He walked back over and rubbed Derek’s wet hair, smiling when he noticed the man’s eyes were closed. He continued down Derek’s body, helping him to his feet so he could dry off his legs. He stood back up when he was done and gasped when he saw Derek watching him, red eyes half-lidded.

Stiles swallowed nervously. “Let’s, uh, go get you some clothes, big guy.” He wrapped his fingers around Derek’s wrist and pulled him over to his room, tossing the towel in the laundry room on his way. He let go of the werewolf and wandered over to his closet, letting the alpha stand naked by the door. He searched through some of his shirts that he never wore and pulled out a long gray one. “This one should fit.” He walked back out and stopped so fast he nearly fell over.

Derek had moved over to his bed, rubbing his face deep into the cushions, snuffling loudly. His ass was high in the air, making it so that his erection was clearly visible. He looked up when Stiles reentered the room and growled softly, hips twitching.

Stiles cleared his throat and threw the shirt at Derek’s face, letting out a breath when he could no longer see that intense gaze. He hurried over to his desk and sat down on the chair, quickly unlocking his computer. He ignored the shuffling sounds behind him and pulled up his browser. His fingers flew over the keyboard as he shifted his focus to the task at hand.

Nothing helpful to his situation came up in his search and he leaned back in the seat, scowling at the screen. He nibbled on his bottom lip for a second before he pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it, swiping over to Deaton’s name in his contacts. He was about to hit the call icon when he felt a sudden warmth radiating onto his back.

He held his breath and slowly turned around, flailing backward when he came face-to-face with Derek’s hard cock.

“Geez, Derek, what the hell?!” he yelled, stumbling to his feet.

“Everything okay up there?” his father shouted, voice echoing off the hallway walls.

Derek growled and stalked forward, staring at Stiles’ mouth. Stiles ducked past him and grabbed his bedroom door, poking his head out. “Yep, we’re good, dad! No worries! Just gonna head off to sleep now, so closing the door!”

“Stiles—”

“We’ll be fine, I promise! Just go back to your show!” Stiles slammed the door shut, cutting off any further protests from his father. He spun around and scowled at Derek, pointing an accusatory finger. “We are  _ not _ doing any of that. Not until you’re back to normal. I mean, I’m just assuming you’d want to. If you want to, we can. But right now, we need to figure out how to get you back to normal before anything like that happens!”

Derek glowered at him as he moved back to his desk, picking his phone up once more. He hit the call icon and held the device up to his ear, jumping out of his chair to begin pacing. His anxiety amped up as the ringing seemed to go on forever on the other end and Derek inched his way closer to him. The voicemail message sounded in his ear and sighed.

“Deaton, pick up your phone,” he said as soon as the beep sounded, halting his pacing and watching Derek warily. “We’ve got a situation and I doubt anyone’s told you about it. I would really appreciate it if you called me back. Like, as soon as possible. Okay, bye.”

He set his phone down on the desk and turned to Derek, exasperated. “What?”

A deep growl slipped out of Derek’s mouth and before Stiles could blink, his back was against the wall, Derek’s face shoved into the crook of his neck. He could feel Derek’s breath as he sniffed him, his nose tickling his skin as he moved it up and down. Stiles threw his head back when Derek’s erection pressed up against his lower abdomen, his own dick plumping up.

“Derek, we really can’t—oh, my—” He bit down on his fist when Derek started mouthing at Stiles’ neck, slowly thrusting his hips up against Stiles’. A sound similar to a purr rumbled deep in Derek’s chest and Stiles felt his control slipping. It was when the tips of Derek’s fangs slid across his skin that he snapped out of it and shoved at Derek. “Shit, Derek, stop! We can’t do this! Not until you’re in your right mind and I have no idea when that will be!”

Derek pulled back and snarled at him. Stiles returned it with his best snarl—it sounded worse than Scott’s first attempt at howling—and met Derek’s glare head on. Derek tilted his head and blinked.

“Don’t pull that crap on me,” he snapped. “I can dish it right back.”

Derek huffed and moved away, somehow ignoring his red, angry dick. Stiles stared down at it for a moment when his phone blared and startled him. He hurried to his desk and scrambled for it, swiping the answer icon across the bottom of the screen and putting it up to his ear.

“Hello?”

“ _ Stiles _ ,” Deaton’s cool voice came through the other end. “ _ You called? _ ”

“Yeah, uh, remember when I asked about mates the other day?”

“ _ Yes. What did you do? _ ”

Stiles sighed loudly, glaring up at the ceiling. “I think I might have rejected Derek when he stopped by the office that day and now he’s nonverbal and feral.” Deaton made a noise of acknowledgment. “Got anything helpful to offer?”

“ _ It’s very rare for a feral wolf to gain its humanity back. But there is one thing that could possibly help. _ ”

“Anything!” Stiles glanced over at Derek to find him back on his bed, moaning and humping the mattress. He spun around so his back was facing the alpha and clamped one hand over his other ear.

“ _ Wolves—and werewolves—are very tactile creatures. He’ll need a lot of touch, such as cuddling or scent marking. Oh, and yes, take care of him, let him know he’s wanted. That also may help. _ ”

“’May help’? Deaton, he just tried to jump me! In my own room!”

“ _ Wolves recognize their mates faster than their human side. Your scent may also help calm him. Call me if he’s not back to himself in a week. Until then, stay with him. We’ll pick up lessons once this has all blown over. _ ”

“Wait, Deaton—” The line goes dead and he growls in frustration, glaring at the blank screen before he set the device back on the desk.

“St’ls…” Stiles stiffened at the moan and slowly turned around. Derek was squirming on the blankets now, skin glistening with sweat as the bed springs squeaked beneath him. Stiles took a deep breath and moved over to the bed, picking up his shirt from where it had fallen on the floor. Derek looked up at him, nostrils flaring, and whined, hips wiggling into the blanket.

“I’m not falling for it,” Stiles told him as he handed the shirt over. A clawed hand shot out from under Derek and he snatched it out of Stiles’ grip, shoving it in his own face. A deep inhale sounded, then Derek whimpered, long and loud. “Oh shit, you’re—”

Before he could finish his sentence, Derek’s whole body tensed then he growled and bit down on the duvet. Stiles rubbed his hand over his own bulge, biting his lip. Derek’s orgasm seemed to last forever until he finally collapsed, heaving out a sigh.

Stiles scowled at him. “I can’t believe you just did that. That was—No, Stiles, don’t. Just… Scoot over, big guy. Come on.” He made a shooing motion with his hands and Derek rolled over, dick flopping onto his abs and revealed a large pool of come covering his favorite blanket.

Stiles groaned and tossed the blanket on the floor, climbing onto the bed beside the wolf. Derek glared at him and growled, Stiles glaring right back. When the growling didn’t stop, he—on a hunch—grabbed and pulled the blanket over Derek and the alpha quieted, rumbling in satisfaction. Rolling his eyes, Stiles laid down by Derek and slipped his fingers into the alpha’s silky hair. Derek started making that purring sound again, bringing a smile to Stiles’ face.

“As annoying as you’ve been the past two days, you’re doing pretty good,” Stiles said, staring down at Derek’s face as soon as the werewolf’s eyes slid shut. “I miss the regular you, though. Not that I don’t like your wolf. He’s been a very good boy.” Derek tilted his head toward Stiles, nuzzling against his chest. “Yes, now you’re done being a horny butthead, we can cuddle.”

Following through with his word, he wrapped one arm around Derek and held him close. He pulled his pillow under his own head and continued to play with Derek’s hair with his other hand.

“Can you talk again? You said my name when you, um…” Derek peered up at him before huffing and moving closer. Stiles hissed when his erection rubbed against Derek’s thigh and the alpha’s head lifted, nostrils flaring. He could probably smell the arousal coming off of Stiles, who immediately tried to think of Coach Finstock naked, then his father, and slowly his libido went down.

He tightened his grip around Derek when the wolf moved, his head inclined toward Stiles’ crotch. “Say my name again.” Red eyes blinked up at him when he spoke. “C’mon, Der. Say my name. I know you can.”

Derek opened his mouth and closed it a few times, but nothing came out. His brow pulled down into a scowl and he braced his teeth together, a harsh ‘sssss’ sounding. It turned into a frustrated growl and he shoved his face against Stiles’ chest.

“It’s okay. You’ll get there,” Stiles whispered, bending his fingers slightly and scratching the top of Derek’s head. Derek instantly relaxed against him, rumbling softly. Stiles grinned and slowly moved his fingers through Derek’s hair, dragging his nails over the skin, and made his way behind Derek’s ear. With his other hand, he rubbed soothing circles on Derek’s arm. His upper abdomen started to warm up from Derek breathing on him, but it was relaxing in a way. So he let the exhaustion from the long day wash over him and pull him into a deep sleep.

Stiles woke up the next morning, lightly shivering. He lifted his head and glanced around his room. He shot upright when he realized he was alone on his bed and the door was ajar, the blanket Derek had slept with crumpled at the end of the mattress.

Stiles jumped up and rushed out into the hall, pausing when he heard running water. He followed the sound to the hall bathroom and sighed in relief when he remembered his father had his own. Derek was still here.

He wandered back to his room and changed into a clean pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, shucking his shoes off. He picked up his phone from the desk and unlocked it to see a few messages from the pack. He sat down on his chair, read through all the concerned texts and sent out some replies.

The water shut off abruptly and he stilled. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to talk to normal Derek yet, especially after last night’s events. He dropped his phone onto his lap and pushed his hands through his hair, letting out a shaky sigh. His nerves were getting the better of him and he soon found himself nibbling on his thumbnail while staring out the window. He stood right as his phone lit up and answered the incoming call.

“ _ Hey, buddy, _ ” Scott greeted, his voice barely heard over a loud gust of wind. “ _ How is everything? Is Derek still out of control? _ ”

“Hey,” he replied as he started to pace. “I think Derek’s back to normal. Actually, pretty sure he is since he just got out of the shower. I don’t know when his humanity came back, but I woke up and he was in there.”

“ _ Ew, dude. I don’t need to know that! _ ”

“I didn’t go in there, idiot! I just heard the shower running, that’s all. How’s everyone doing?”

“ _ We’re doing okay. The guys went with me to help clean up the station last night after you left. Jordan said some of the officers are still freaked out and talking about moving out of town, even asking for transfers. Others are pissed off or just confused about it all. _ ”

Stiles bit his lip. “Well, tell the guys thank you. I’m sure my dad and the rest of the department are grateful.”

“ _ Yeah, no problem. Need anything? _ ”

Stiles stopped pacing when he heard some shuffling coming from the door and glanced over to see Derek wearing a tight pair of sweats, staring at him. “Uh, no. I’m good. I’ll let you know if I do. I need to go now. Talk to you later.” He hung up before Scott could get another word in and shoved his phone in his pocket. “Hey.”

Derek folded the used towel and set it on the edge of the bed, avoiding his gaze. “Thanks for letting me shower.”

“No problem. You just got extra clean.” He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck when Derek didn’t respond. He took a breath and sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to him. Derek eyed it warily before he slowly sat beside him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry, Stiles,” Derek mumbled after a moment.

Stiles blinked. “For what?”

“For everything that I did to you. It was all my wolf. I had no control. I—”

“Hey.” Stiles put a hand reassuring hand on Derek’s arm and looked into his eyes. “Don’t apologize. I understand. And it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle.”

“Stiles, I—”

“No, don’t. I’m serious. There may have been a few uncomfortable moments, but nothing bad happened.”

“I attacked people, Stiles. Nearly killed some. Then I attacked your father and—”

“Derek, stop!” Stiles said firmly, standing up in front of the werewolf and grasping his shoulders. “All of that has been dealt with. You were let off with a warning from assaulting two officers and they agreed to let you pay the two-thousand dollar fine once you were back to your normal self. Chris got a judge who specializes in these types of cases to see you instead of a normal one or else we would’ve been in deep shit. You’re not a fugitive, you’re not a criminal. Just pay the fine and it’s all settled. Okay?”

Derek stared up at him for a long moment before he finally nodded. “About your blanket, though…”

Stiles flushed and let go of Derek. “It’s yours now. Yep. You can keep it.”

“But it’s your favorite.”

“No, it’s all—wait, how’d you know that?”

The tips of Derek’s ears turned red as he glanced away. “Your scent is stronger on it than any of the others.”

“Oh. That’s probably because my mom made it for me and I can’t sleep without it.”

Derek grunted in acknowledgement then looked back up at Stiles. “That kiss…”

Stiles held one hand up in a halting motion. “Nope. Don’t say anything. It’s my turn to apologize.” He flopped back down on the bed and stared at the opposite wall, hyper aware of how close they were sitting. “I didn’t mean to reject you, I swear. I’ve had feelings for you for a long time now and it took me by surprise that you reciprocated them. You’re a great guy, Derek, and a great alpha. You deserve everything good that comes your way. I just… I didn’t feel worthy enough for you.”

“Stiles…”

Stiles shook his head. “Let me finish.” He peered over at the werewolf to see his mouth set in a thin line, but his gaze was soft. “You’ve become someone that so many people doubted you could be. Hell, you got  _ Scott _ to join your pack and that’s a feat all in its own! I know some days you don’t think you’re doing a good job, but you are.

“You started out just wanting power, to be feared by others, to be strong. Then, something in you changed and you realized being an alpha—a werewolf—wasn’t any of that. You made a new family, one to call your own. You made friends and allies and proved yourself time and time again. You became someone the Hale family, your mother and sister, would be proud of.” Stiles rested his hand on Derek’s knee and met his gaze, giving him an encouraging smile. “You want to know why Erica and Boyd decided to stay? Because you became loyal and trustworthy and you cared about them. They recognized that and ignored any other instincts they had to run away. You loved them for who they were and helped them become better people themselves. I don’t know any alpha that would take the time to do that.”

“I’m the only alpha you know, Stiles,” Derek replied, grinning.

“That’s beside the point.”

“What is the point, then? Where are you going with all this?”

Stile shifted so he could look at Derek better, grabbing Derek’s hand and holding it tightly in his own. “I’m not any of that, Derek. For the longest time, I was just a shadow in the background, a voice you sometimes listened to. Even after I started taking lessons from Deaton, I never felt like your equal and that’s what you needed. Someone to match your strength and willpower and I never believed I could be that.

“That is, until all of this happened. To you, and your wolf, it didn’t matter how strong I was. When this all started, you only listened to me, no one else, and you stayed that way. You stuck by my side, protected me, and trusted me enough to take care of you. I’m not sure what I did to earn your trust, Derek, but I will never do anything to lose it. I’m sorry I pushed you away in Deaton’s office. But I’m ready now. To be your mate.”

Derek’s grin melted into a genuine smile as he cupped one side of Stiles’ face. “Stiles… Everything you said about me is everything I love about you. You’ve always been my equal and will be forever.” He leaned in, eyes flickering to Stiles’ lips. “Can I…?”

Stiles didn’t hesitate in surging up and smashing his mouth against Derek’s, closing his eyes as Derek kissed him back. Stiles felt Derek’s large hand slide to the back of his head, holding him in place as their lips moved together. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, deepening the kiss. They broke apart and gasped for breath a moment later, gazing into each other’s eyes.

“Sorry for being so stupid,” Stiles said.

Derek chuckled as they rested their foreheads together, his other hand coming to rest on the small of Stiles’ back. “It all worked out in the end, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, after we made a giant mess.” They both laughed, the sound echoing off the walls. “Oh, and next time you’re horny, don’t let me stop you.” Derek growled, eyes darkening with lust. “Not right now! My dad’s downstairs!”

Derek ignored him and pushed him back on the bed, diving down and attacking his neck with his mouth. Stiles squealed and squirmed under him, letting out a peel of laughter. Derek pulled back after a second and smiled down at Stiles. “My mate. My beautiful mate.”

Stiles smiled back up at him. “I’m all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! ♡
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)


End file.
